


If You Don't Have A Submissive From Home, Store Bought Is Fine

by behindtheimpala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Casual Sex, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Cock Cage, Edging, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Subdrop, Sybian, Vibrators, just a dash of sadism, orgasm in chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Yuri tries a new thing on Victor only to realize that Victor doesn't like it. Anthology to my "If I Win Gold I Get to Put You In Chastity For A Year"AKA i wanted to write chastity angst but keep my chastity fic fluffy. Enjoy!





	If You Don't Have A Submissive From Home, Store Bought Is Fine

Victor was very needy, even without the new sexual aspect of their relationship, Victor was pretty needy in general. But when you limit him to only getting fucked, and do that to him for a few months, Victor gets really dependent on Yuris fat cock splitting him open every day.

Victor and Yuri were watching the cooking channel. Some sweet older woman was showing them how to make the perfect panini. Also, Victor was riding Yuri while Yuri sat casually on the couch.

Yuri reached down and smacked Victors ass. "Are you getting loose, Victor?" Yuri whispered.

Victor whined. "No! I do clenching exercises every day!" He said proudly, standing up so he could sit back down on Yuris cock now facing his husband.

"If you want me to cum inside you, you're gonna have to make it tighter." Yuri said, moaning softly when Victor did as he was told.

Yuri set his hands on Victors thighs. "Yeah, that's it." He moaned. "I'm gonna cum." He moaned louder. He dug his finger nails into Victors thighs, the pain making Victor clench up a little bit more, pushing Yuri over the edge to orgasm inside him.

Victor slid off of Yuri, who was lazing in his post-orgasm haze. He grabbed a towel and wiped some of the cum out of his ass.   
"Do you really think I'm getting loose, Yuri?"

Victor asked, tossing the towel into the wash pile and went to the full length mirror.

His pale white skin was marred only by the thin black leather collar with small tag around his neck, a small bruise on the left side of his hips where Yuri had held him too hard one day, and of course his gold chastity cage.

Victor turned away from the mirror and spread his butt cheeks a little bit trying to look at his hole. "I was just teasing you." Yuri whispered, standing up to join him at the mirror. He wrapped his arms around him and spanked his ass.

"You have the most perfect ass, Vitya." Yuri whispered. Victor let out a soft moan. "Lets go to bed, huh?" Yuri whispered.

Victor nodded. "We have to adjust our sleep schedule to get back to training soon." Victor agreed, walking hand in hand with Yuri back to the bedroom.

-

The next thing Victor realized, was a soft whirring noise. He groggily opened his eyes to look down and realize the blanket had been pulled off of him and Yuri was laying on his thighs.

After that, Victor realized that the soft whirring was vibrator pressed against the underside of his chastity cage.  
Victor moaned out loudly, digging his fingers into the sheets.

"Yuri!" He moaned out, but then whined when Yuri pulled the toy away. "What do you call me?" Yuri whispered with a tone of dominance.

"Daddy." Victor moaned out loudly, twitching when the Vibrator was reapplied to his caged cock.

"So good, Daddy, so good." He moaned out loudly.

Victor squirmed for a little while longer. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum." He said, craning his neck to look at himself.

Yuri pulled the Vibrator away at the last moment, and Victor practically cried. He wasn't so great at edging just yet.  
"That felt so good, Daddy. Please I wanna cum." He whispered.

Yuri shook his head. "I want you on edge today, come on pretty boy." He said, getting off of him and going to the door where a large package sat. Victor followed Yuri out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Victors cock still felt so warm and hot but it was useless pushing against the cold golden metal.

Victor sat on the couch while Yuri opened the package. "I had this overnighted." Yuri said, referencing the three foot by two foot package.

Yuri peeled open the box and pulled out the attacments, starting with a bumpy piece of flat silicon all the way up to a massive dildo.  
Yuri pulled the major piece out of the box. It almost looked like a training saddle. "I got you a sybian." Yuri said excitedly.

Victor nodded softly, biting his lip. "What's it do?" He whispered.

"It vibrates, and fucks, and moves in circles. All kinds of things." Yuri said with a big smile on his face, dragging the saddle piece back to their bedroom.

Victor smiled, picking up the extra pieces. He saw the giant dildo but knew his Daddy wouldn't make him take that today.

Yuri had set up the sybian onto the bed and took the extra pieces from Victor. Victor sat on the edge of the bed, curious as to what Yuri had planned.

Yuri set up the Sybian with the second smallest toy, four inches long and skinny. Almost nothing compared to the real thing attached to Yuri.

"Come on, pretty boy. Sit." Yuri commanded softly and Victor complied, sitting down on the sybian. He bit his lip a little bit, his ass still a little loose from last night. Yuri added a bit more lube and Victor relaxed.

"Feels good?" Yuri asked, his hand on Victors lower back. Victor nodded. "it's good." He responded.

Yuri crawled onto the bed in front of Victor. He was holding the remote.

Yuri turned the fucking on low and grabbed the Vibrator he had been using earlier. He turned it to low and applied it only to Victors balls. Victor held onto the front of the sybian, letting his boyfriend take care of him.

"Feels good, Daddy." Victor whispered softly, biting his lip.

Yuri smiled. "Daddy likes to hear that." He whispered. "Do you want to cum twice today, or three times tomorrow?" Yuri asked his husband.

Victor paused for a moment. "Twice today, please." He whispered, now shaking with the knowledge that he was going to orgasm today.

Victor moaned out when the vibrator turned its attention to the underside of his shaft. He bit his lip. "Fuck me more, please." Yuri looked up at those needy blue eyes and couldn't resist turning the fucking up a bit more and starting the vibrations.

Victor let out a gutteral moan from being pleasure with vibrations at both ends. "Lets make the first one come fast. I wanna see you wrecked." Yuri said, cranking the vibrator on his penis up to high and victor cried out.  
"Yes daddy, yes!" He cried out, starting to squirm.

Victor gasped, shooting thick white ropes from his cage.

Yuri smiled, wiping the cum off his cheek and didn't stop no matter how Victor squirmed.  
"No more, Daddy." Victor begged. Yuri and Victor knew that Victors safewords were set up like a traffic light and Victor hadnt said yellow light or red light so Yuri continued to tease.

"Keep your hands on the sybian." Yuri said, noticing Victors hands were shaking. "If you move your hands, Daddy has no choice but to tie you up." Yuri said, turning up the vibration on Victors ass.

Victor cired out loudly. "Daddy!" He moaned. "I'm here." Yuri whispered, seeing Victors eyes were squeezed shut.

Victor reached out his hand to Yuri. "That's it." Yuri said, using a single hand to grab Victors cuffs from the side table and cuff his hands behind his back.

"When Daddy tells you to stay still, you stay still." Yuri whispered.

Victor didn't respond for a moment, hanging his head down in shame. Yuri reached up and squeezed the flesh poking out of the head of Victors cage.

"Yes daddy! I'll be good." Victor gasped out.   
Yuri nodded. "You promised daddy another orgasm, slut." Yuri explained.

Victor nodded, moaning out. "Will cum, will cum." Victor whispered, rutting his cage on the vibrator.

Yuri looked up at Victor, realizing that the response was uncharacteristic of Victor.  
"Vitya, what's the light?" Yuri whispered. Victor didn't respond, slumping his head.   
"Shit." Yuri whispered, undoing Victors cuffs and pulling him away from the sybian, turning it off and sliding it onto the floor.

Yuri moved quickly, getting Victor out of the bedroom and into the living room where there was lots of light. He wrapped Victor up in a blanket, getting some chocolate from the freezer and a gatorade from the fridge.  
When Yuri had returned from the kitchen, Victor was crying. "I'm sorry, Yuri." He sniffled. "I'm such a terrible sub." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks.  
Yuri gently wrapped his arms around Victor and held him close.

"Victor, you hit subdrop." Yuri whispered softly, gently petting his hair. Victor quieted down a little bit and leaned into Yuris chest.  
"Victor I have chocolate. Do you think you can eat some?" He whispered. Victor stayed quiet but opened his mouth a little.  
Yuri put a small piece of chocolate in his mouth, and Victor calmed down a little bit.   
Victor drank a little bit of the gatorade, but stayed cocooned next to Yuri who gave him his full attention.

After almost an hour, Victor opened his eyes. "Yuri?" He whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Yuri responded, gently moving pieces of hair out of Victors face.

"I don't like the sybian." He whispered. Yuri smirked, and then chuckled a little bit.

"Alright, pretty prince. We can return it." He whispered, leaning up and kissing Victor's forehead. He turned the tv on, the volume low and on the cooking channel so it wasn't loud and obtrusive, just enough to make it better than sitting in a silent room.

Victor smiled a little bit, staying curled up next to Yuri.

"Victor?" Yuri said after a long while.  
Victor hummed in response.

"Are you better?" Yuri whispered, making no move to move away from his husband.  
Victor hummed and nodded. "Much better."

He whispered, opening the blanket. Yuri smiled and crawled into the warmth with Victor. He gave Victor a soft smooch. Victor leaned up and watched the tv.

"We watched this last night." Victor whispered, looking up to see an older woman teaching her audience how to make the perfect panini.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos greatly appreciated!!


End file.
